runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Warped Floors
September 28th, 2010 Greetings and salutations people of Gielinor! Welcome to the warped floors - how you want to see them. Today, what we've basically got is a big pack of new rewards, new boss monsters and a few little extras to make Dungeoneering even better. Little Extra One is a an extra binding item slot available at 60 Dungeoneering and 60 Slayer. You can use this to bind all those slayer drops you got but never had chance to use. Little Extra Two is another change to binding but this time to ammunition. From level 40 Dungeoneering onwards, every five levels you go up will contribute another five to the maximum ammunition you can bind - up to 200 at true mastery. Little Extra Three is a change to the ring of kinship. This will now switch between classes when you change your activity - when in aggressive stance, it will switch to Berserker and so on. You can prevent this by ticking a little box by your chosen class. Little Extra Four is actually not that little - the XP cap for level 90+ free players is now gone! Instead, members over level 80 will now earn 50% less XP if they play on a free world. We hope this will be fair on f2p while not preventing p2p from dungeoneering with their free friends. Now for the rewards and some pretty basic ones to start with. You can now trade tokens for cash! That's right bring one token and you will receive 10gp. Next to the chaotic and gravite weaponry. At a cost equal to the weapon itself, you can upgrade your weapons to decharge in half the time - effectively doubling their reliability. Even better, this effect will remain whenever you die or buy another of the same kind. Now onto the ring of kinship. Once you have got 110 Dungeoneering and maxed out the classes on your ring, you can now apply the effects outside of Daemonheim. This will cost you 100k tokens. You can now also set your respawn point to Daemonheim for an additional 25k tokens. If you switch it to another place, returning to Daemonheim will cost only 25 tokens. Add to these a few nifty little items like portable anvils and some new pets and you have a rewards shop worthy of Bilrach. What're you waiting for? Get playing your content! ---- Ring of Kinship The ring of kinship received two changes with this update. One of these was that the ring will now switch classes automatically unless told otherwise. The other made it possible to bring the ring out of Daemonheim once all classes have reached the maximum possible rank. This would cost 3,878,580 tokens, not including the newer elite classes which are members only and the extra 100,000 needed to bring it out. Outside of Daemonheim, this Ring of Kinship (i) will be able to provide all the bonuses it provided within Dungeoneering, including the new automatic class switch. Portable Anvil The portable anvil is a reward much like the bonecrusher, herbicide or alchemy set that automatically convert drops into XP. With the portable anvil in a players' inventory, all metal bars dropped by a monster will automatically be converted into the Smithing XP of the highest level item of that metal you can smith. If there are two possible items, the one that gives the highest XP will be selected and, if there are none, the amount of XP awarded for the lowest level item (a dagger) will be given. This effect is particularly useful at metal dragons. The anvil costs 34,000 tokens and requires 62 Dungeoneering and 21 Smithing to buy. As with herbicide, the player can decide what bars should be converted and those that shouldn't. Farming Kit The farming kit is another reward similar to the bonecrusher. It automatically converts any seeds dropped by a monster into the amount of Farming XP you would receive for planting, growing, harvesting etc. that plant. This applies to all seeds, including those the player does not have the Farming level to plant, but different seeds can be selected for conversion based on the players' preferences, like the anvil or herbicide. Pets A new pet from Dungeoneering was introduced with the warped floors - Sneakerpeeper the Stalker. With this feedback update, 2 new pets were added. Both of them requires 85 Dungeoneering and Summoning to be able to keep and cost 85k tokens. They both also have the sam growth rate as sneakerpeeper - 1 or 2% for each 3% hunger. The first of the two new pets is Tiny the Behemoth. This is a much smaller of the behemoths found in Daemoheim and is a dark brown colour - very similar to the bulwark beast, but with no armour. The little behemoth eats iron bars and, despite the name, is the largest pet available in the game when fully grown. The other new pet is the Kal'Gerion Imp. As the name suggests, this a much smaller version of the many Kal'Ger demons in Daemonheim. It is the size of an imp but purple in colour. It eats beads from the Imp Catcher quest. Category:Dungeoneering